


In My Dreams

by WraithWriter



Category: Nikolai Series - Leigh Bardugo, The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Poetry, i enjoyed writing this way too much, nikolai lantsov is absolutely taken with zoya nazyalensky, nsfw if you squint, rating depends on how you read it, zoyalai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 12:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20506952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WraithWriter/pseuds/WraithWriter
Summary: Nikolai Lantsov dreams of a storm.





	In My Dreams

_ In my dreams you’re much nicer. _

Your touch is petal soft and feather light.

You feel of silk and shine of gold.

Your laughter comes freely and your smiles linger.

You speak with a voice as sweet and rich as honey.

You taste of it too.

Your lips.

Your skin.

But you are only softness in the way that death might be.

Your eyes are oceans, vast waves of grief unending, and infinite skies of blue.

You are lightning under my skin, thunder in my blood.

And the storms in your heart stir the seas in mine.

You are darkness, complete and absolute.

You are brightness, pure and everything _ life_.

You are timeless and transcendent.

For I am not a religious man, but you are my Saint.

And I would be at home on my knees before you,

Drawing whispers of benediction from my tongue, singing praise with each breath.

You sound of sin, of the dragon’s fire that runs through your veins,

But you are my salvation, my deliverance, my heaven and hell.

And in my dreams, you are mine.

But when I wake, you are not.


End file.
